


An Impractical Fanfiction

by The_Feels_R_2Real__2Deal



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: 1990s, 90's Music, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Strained Friendships, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Feels_R_2Real__2Deal/pseuds/The_Feels_R_2Real__2Deal
Summary: This is an Impractical Jokers fanfiction set in 1994, where the guys are 18 and the main girl, Morgan, is 17.  In the fanfiction, the guys will go to a regular public school instead of a private Catholic school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Joe’s P.O.V.**

I dashed out of the house in time to see the doors to the dingy yellow school bus close.  “Wait!” I screamed, my legs burning from the unusual exercise. My younger sister, sitting in our usual spot in the back of the bus, had her backpack in the next seat for me.  “T...thanks Morgan” I panted out. Morgan didn’t glance at me, engrossed in her book, only leaning over to take the bag back.

 

The bus stopped at the next stop, and I prepared myself for the chaos about to come.  “Q, stop it! I was in line before you!” I looked up to see my best friend, Murr, trying to get in front of Q.  

 

Q and Murr both have huge crushes on my younger sister, Morgan, so they fought to get on the bus because they agreed whoever got on first sat next to her.  I used to hate that they like her, but I have confidence that neither of them will hurt her and can keep away other guys.

 

“Hey, Morgan!”  Q slide next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, smirking.  

 

Morgan looked up from her book, smiling widely at him. “Brian!”  She poked his nose and giggled. “Good morning.”

 

Murr sat next to me, his arms crossed, pouting.  “I’m supposed to sit with her today.” He gave me puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.  I shrugged at him and laughed at how ridiculous the whole ordeal is.

 

“James!”  My sister’s eyes filled with joy.  Murr looked up just before Morgan attacked him with a hug.  He was gone all last week on vacation and Morgan wouldn’t shut up about missing him.  “I missed you.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly and shut her eyes.

 

“You did?”  The amount of hope evident in his voice was adorable.

 

“Every second.”  She pulled away from him and sat back down next to Q.  

 

Murr turned to me with the biggest smile ever on his face, his squinty-eyed one.  “She did?” He questioned, not even hiding the excitement in his voice. 

 

“Actually, she wouldn’t shut up about you.”  I rolled my eyes, remembering how extra annoying Morgan acted over the weekend.  “She’d be like: When’s Murr coming home? I wish Murray was here... I miss James so much!”  I imitated my sister in a super high voice. This resulted in both of us laughing until our lungs hurt.

 

The rest of the week rolled by as usual, and thankfully Friday arrived.  The guys were on their way to my house to rent a movie and have a sleepover.

 

“Hey, when are the guys coming over?”  Morgan asked, sitting down on our basement couch.  Morgan had on blue pajama shorts and a white t-shirt that said, ‘F for Effort’  There is a group of guys in Morgan’s grade that had formed a band called Les Vinyl , and Morgan is a big fan.

 

“Any minute now,” I shrugged. “That means adios!”  I smiled in a sarcastic manner and waved goodbye.

 

“Hey, why can’t I stay?”  Morgan crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting.

 

I groaned, wondering why she couldn't leave me alone.  “I don’t want my little sister hanging around all of the time.  I love you, but I need quality time with my friends.” The smile plastered on her face dropped, her bottom lip quivered and tears started pooling in her chocolate brown eyes.  “Look, I’ll ask the guys what they think, okay? ” I tried sending my apology with a look before getting the door, but she wouldn’t even look towards me. I didn’t mean to hurt her feeling, it’s embarrassing to have my  _ little _ sister hang around with me and my friends all the time.

 

I dashed up the stairs to greet whoever had arrived.  Expecting Sal on the other side of the door, Q surprised me by arriving first, since Sal usually does.

 

“Hey, man!  I am so ready to just chill with the guys.  Speaking of, where is everyone?” Q dropped his bag off by the door and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

 

“Funny, you’re the first one here.”  I scratched the back of my neck, trying to ignore the faint footsteps coming from the basement going upstairs.

 

“Oh cool!  Hey, Morgan!”  Q smiled and waved at Morgan, but she ignored him, dashing up the stairs to her room, rubbing her eyes to hide her tears.  “What did you do?” Q asked worriedly, but before I could answer he was walking up the stairs.

  
  


**Q’s P.O.V.**

 

I ran up the stairs and to the end of the hallway where Morgan’s room is located.  Delicately, I knocked on the door. “Are you okay?” I questioned in a low voice.

 

“Leave me alone,”  Morgan sniffled. Ignoring her request, I slowly opened up her door.  She was sprawled out on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. My heart broke seeing her like that and all I wanted was to see her smile again.  

 

Cautiously, I sat down on her bed.  “Please tell me what’s wrong, it kills me to see you upset.”

 

“Joe said that you guys don’t want me to h-,” she choked a sob. “Hang out with you guys.  I thought we were best friends!” Morgan lifted her head and sat up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her head.

 

“I promise you, I never said that.  I love you…’re company and honestly, you’re totally a better friend than any of the other guys because of how reliable and caring you are.  When I’m having a bad day you never fail to make me smile and you’re ten times more fun than all of them combined. 

 

“Morgan, you’re so gregarious, passionate, and witty that it’s impossible not to fall in love with you.  We all have.” I smiled down at her. “Plus, you’re pretty, so other guys get jealous of me when we hang out.”  Morgan half-heartedly laughed at the last comment.

 

“You really mean that?”  She wiped the tears from her face and smiled brightly at me.  “I was worried that you guys all secretly hate me.” She leaned forward and hugged me tightly.  Before I could even return her hug, the doorbell rang, meaning one of the other guys was here. “Come on!”  Morgan hopped up and dashed down the stairs to greet whoever was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q’s P.O.V.**

 

“Guys, let’s watch Friday The 13th!”  Joe suggested. Since renovations had started on the video store, they had closed it, so we were going through all the horror movies he owned.

 

“Isn’t that bloody and creepy?”  Morgan was peeking through her hands that she held in front of her face.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”  Murr laughed and lifted his left arm, flexing.  Morgan leaned forward and poked his arm, which was clearly corpulent.

 

“I’ll pass.”  She giggled and sat back on the couch.  Morgan reached into the popcorn bowl and threw a piece at Murray, which he caught in his mouth.

 

“Yeah Murr, she needs a  _ real _ man,”  I smirked and placed my arm on Morgan’s shoulders.

 

“You wish,”  she stuck her tongue out at me, but never made an attempt to remove my arm.  Murr: 0 Me: 1

 

“I’m with Morgan, no scary movies!”  Sal spoke up, looking genuinely anxious.

 

“What if we compromised?  If we watch one scary movie than we can watch whatever you two want to watch.”  Joe wanted to watch Friday The 13th, but I could feel how uncomfortable Morgan still was.

 

“O-okay,”  She squirmed slightly in her seat. “Could we at least watch Labyrinth?”

 

“Yes!  Bowie is totally bangin,”  Sal leaned over me to high five Morgan.

 

“Alright, so Friday The 13th, then Labyrinth.”  Joe put in the VHS in and turned off the basement lights.

 

The first kill in the movie is within the first 10 minutes, and poor Sal and Morgan had no clue it was coming.  “I can’t do this!” Morgan stood up in defeat, heading into the kitchen. “Does anyone want anything? More popcorn?”  She shifted her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly at the bottom of the staircase.

 

“Yeah, get us whatever you’re making.”  Murr never even looked at her, too invested in the movie.  

 

“Okie dokie…”

 

Almost as soon as Morgan left to go upstairs I stood up to go with her.  “She’ll probably need help carrying the food,” I muttered. I was looking for any excuse to spend alone time with her.

 

“Hey, I figured you’d need some help.”  I leaned on the side of the open kitchen doorway, shoving my hands in my pockets.

 

“God!  You frightened me!”  She put her hand on her chest, breathing heavily.  “Sorry, I get super weird when watching horror movies.”  She covered her face with a towel she held in her hands, hiding a blush forming on her cheeks.  

 

I took this opportunity to check her out.  Morgan’s navy shorts were short, and long hair tied up in a messy bun.  “I knew you didn’t like scary movies, but I had no clue you got  _ that _ freaked by them.”  I paused, smirking. “I’ll protect you tonight if you want.”  I flexed my arm, showing off what little muscles I had.

 

“My hero!”  Morgan put her hand up to her forehead, ‘fainting’.

 

“Hey, just say the word and I’m here for you.”  I walked over to her and sat on the bar stool, leaning on the island.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind…”  She bit her lip and turned around, continuing to cook whatever it was she was making.  “Hand me the sugar please.” She pointed to the indigo bag adjacent to me.

 

“Here you go, M’lady.”

 

“I hate you,”  Morgan laughed and stuck her tongue out at me.

 

“Oh, do you?”  I stood up and held the sugar high, knowing that no matter how high she jumped it wouldn’t matter.

 

“That’s unfair.”  Morgan crossed her arms, pretending to pout.  Even though she was joking, it was still pretty irresistible.  Sighing, I gave her the sugar and patted her on the head. Swatting my hand away, she dumped a seemingly large amount of sugar into a big bowl.

 

“Isn’t that way too much?” I inquired, indicating to the pile with my thumb.

 

“Trust me, it’s scrumptious,”  She held out her chocolate covered finger.  “Here, try some.”

 

Raising an eyebrow questionably, I cautiously leaned forward and licked her finger.  “I'll have to admit, it's not horrible.”

 

“Shut up, it's amazing.”  She laughed and grabbed a pale blue bowl containing some dry ingredients.  Slowly, Morgan poured the chocolate into the bowl and mixed the two together, then placed little scoops onto a cookie tray.

 

“So, what are you making?”  I grabbed the neglected bowl containing the excess chocolate.  I dipped my finger in to get some more chocolate.

 

“It’s a secret.”  She turned around to wink at me, but resumed her work quickly, shoving the pan into the oven and setting a timer.

 

“Whatever,”  I mumbled, and dipped another finger into the thick chocolate mixture.

 

Morgan turned around, bursting into a fit of giggles.  “You have some chocolate on your face.” 

 

I attempted to wipe the residue off, but only to smear more with my chocolaty fingers.  “Just let me help you.” She stepped around the counter and came closer to me, placing her hands on either side of my face, rubbing the chocolate off with her thumb.  “You're such a dork.”

 

“A cute dork.”  I flirted, trying to get a reaction from her.

 

She smiled softly at me, sighing contently.  “Maybe.”

 

Instantly, the smile on my face grew and bravely, I put my hands on her waist.  “I could be your cute dork.”

 

“You-” before she could respond the timer she had sent went off.  She wiggled out of my grip, put on oven mitts, and took the pan out of the oven.

 

Morgan touched the top of one of the chocolate balls, and after deeming it cool enough, popped it into her mouth.  Her eyes closed as she savored the flavor of her creation.

 

Quickly, she piled the chocolate balls onto a tray, grabbed a bag of chips, and a pack of soda, and rushed back down to the basement.  

 

I followed her down the stairs and plopped back down on the couch, but this time next to Sal instead of Morgan.  The movie was almost halfway over by the time we had settled back down.

  
  


**Murr’s P.O.V.**

 

The second had rolled by, and Morgan had fallen asleep curled up next to me.  I looked over at the rest of the guys and Brian was the only guy asleep. “I'm gonna take her up to bed and then I'll be back down,”  I whispered, but the only response I received was a couple strained groans and mumbles from the guys.

 

I scooped her up into my arms and gently carried her up the stairs, then took off her shoes and tucked her in.  Just as I turned to leave I felt a tug on my arm, and Morgan was half awake gripping onto the side of my shirt and arm.  “James, could you stay here with me?”

 

My heart rate quickened, as I gazed into her pleading eyes.  “Uh, yeah,” my face turned slightly red. “Lemme grabs a pillow and I'll just sleep on the ground beside you.”

 

She grabbed my arm again, scooted over and patted the spot next to her.  Cautiously, I lay down in bed next to her awkwardly on my back. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my chest, quickly falling to sleep.

 

I lay there in the dark, watching her faint outline as she peacefully slept.  I swept the stray hairs away from her face, carefully running my fingers through her brown hair.  I drifted off to sleep listening to Morgan’s breathing and the quiet hum of the air conditioner.

 

A/N - Sorry that it took a while to write this chapter, I'm visiting Utah right now and it's hard to find time to write.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Q’s P.O.V.**

  
  


I woke up groggy and confused.  It didn't take me long to realize the I was sleeping on a couch in Joe’s basement surround by the guys.  I surveyed the room, quickly realizing that both Murr and Morgan were gone. I stumbled upstairs, still dazed from just awakening, but still saw no evidence of either of the missing teens.

 

“Murr?” I whispered, walking through Joe’s living room.  “Morgan?” I kept up the stairs leading to the only place the two could be.  

 

Cautiously, I knocked on the door to Joe’s room, praying that they weren't in the next room.  When nobody responded to the knock, I moved to the next door. “Hey Morgan, are ya up?” I tried to keep my voice down in case she was still asleep.

 

“Mhmm.” Her stifled voice responded.

 

“Okay, I'm coming in.” I opened her bedroom door and walked in to see Morgan laying on her bed, face buried in her pillow.  “Cute…” I mumbled.

 

“Whatcha want?” She rolled her head to get a look at me.  “Nice PJs,” Morgan smirked and stretched, her shirt rising up in the process exposing a little bit of her stomach.

 

“Uh… thanks.” I scratched my head, suddenly feeling very awkward.  “I-I was gonna make breakfast and wondered if you wanted anything.”  I lied, not wanting her to think of me as a creep. I just wanted to reassure myself that she wasn't with Murr.

 

“Could you pretty please make me some scrambled eggs and chocolate milk?  It's my favorite.” She stuck out her bottom lip and clasped her hands together.

 

“Noted… and yeah, of course I can!” Anything for you M’lady.” I smirked and playfully bowed down to her.

 

“Dork” Morgan rolled her eyes but smiled.

 

I turned to leave but remembered what I'd actually come here for.  “Oh yeah! Have you seen Murr this morning?”

 

She shook her head. “No, I haven't seen James since last night.”

 

I nodded and thanked her, but before I could even leave the door Murr comes crashing into me from behind.  “Hey! I was looking for you.”

 

“Yeah?” He smiled at me and backed away.

 

“I’m making breakfast do you want anything?”

 

“Would you mind making me a piece of toast?”  He looked past me and waved to Morgan, who was now out of bed.

 

“I don't care what he makes you!  Just get out so I can get dressed.” Morgan walked over to me and playfully shoved me out of her doorway and shut the door.

 

“Looks like someone’s not a morning person.” Murr joked, walking downstairs.  I chuckled at this and followed him downstairs. 

  
  


“Okay, so what are we gonna do today guys?” Morgan put her plate in the sink and turned to face everyone.  We had all finished eating and had nothing to do for the weekend ahead of us.

 

“We could go see a movie,” Sal suggested, shrugging.

 

“Is anything good out?” Murr shook his head in response to Joe’s question.“What about going to an amusement park?”

 

“Oh my gosh, could we please go to Hershey Park?  It's not that far from us and I’ve been dying to go!” Morgan started jumping up and down in excitement.

 

I shook my head, laughing.  “I’m down!”

 

Joe rolled his eyes at his younger sister.  “Yeah, it does sound fun. Do you guys need to go home to get anything?  Don’t worry about the tickets I’ve got it covered.”

 

We all shook our heads, although I pulled out some cash in my pocket.  “Here, I'd feel bad if you paid. Just take it.”

 

Joe smiled at me and nodded his head.  “Get in the car, dorks!”

 

A/N - I realize this chapter is short, but if I included the amusement park it would be forever until I updated again.  Haha, anyways thanks for reading and sticking with this and I'm really sorry its taken me forever!


	4. Chapter Four

 

**Q’s P.O.V.**

 

***I'm going to include modern rides at Hershey Park this chapter because the rides from the 90s aren't there anymore and it’ll be hard for me to write about them***

 

I rolled down the car window, craning my neck to see the amusement park as we headed to the parking area.

 

“Woah!  Look at that roller coaster!” Morgan tapped my shoulder, leaning forward over my seat and pointing to a crazy wooden coaster with two different cars going at once.

 

The park looked empty because it seemed like only a few hundred were there.  We all hopped out of the car, stretching.

 

“I can't believe we actually came!” Morgan squealed, turning away from the group to scan the park.  

 

Murr walked up beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.  “Believe it.”

 

I clenched my fists, agitated, but didn't say anything.  Instead, I just brushed past them and headed towards the park.

 

Sal quickly caught up to me, nudging my shoulder.  “Don't be worried about him, Q.  I'm rooting for you.” He offered a warm smile towards me.  “She just sees him as a really close friend.  I mean, she sees all of us as really close friends, but she looks differently at you.  I'm positive she doesn't notice it yet, but in time she will.  Just hang in there, okay?”

 

I grunted at him but felt better.  His pep-talk got me thinking though.   _ Does she really look at me differently? _  I glanced back at her and Murr playfully running into each other as they walked.   _ I definitely don't see an extra special spark in her eye when she's with Murr. _

  
  


**Murr’s P.O.V.**

 

After we paid the entry fee, we wandered past all of the shops and got to the first set of rides.

 

“So it says here this is the Hollow, featuring the Comet, Skyrush, and the Sooper Dooper Looper.” Morgan looked up from her map.  “So what do we want to do first?”

 

“I’m down for the Comet!”  I raced into the line and everyone quickly followed suit.

 

“Hey, do ya wanna ride together?”  Morgan turned to Sal, smiling.  “I feel like I haven't talked to you in a billion years!”

 

Sal laughed, “Of course!”

 

I turned to ask Joe if he wanted to sit with me, but he was talking to some girls in front of us.  “I guess that leaves us…”  

 

Q smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  “Could be worse!  At least you're cool.”

 

“Hey, guys?  After this ride, I'm gonna go hang out with Brynn!”  Joe looked at all of us, pointing to the brunette he was previously talking to.

 

“Okay, see ya.” Morgan hugged Joe before he hopped on the cart.  “Use protection!”  She yelled as the coaster chugged uphill.

 

After we rode everything in the Hollow, Pioneer Frontier, and Carousel Circle, the large group began to part.

  
  


**Q’s P.O.V.**

 

“Guys, I don't know if I can handle anymore roller coaster rides…”  Sal rubbed his stomach with a sick face.

 

“Yeah, they mess with me, big time.”  Murr nodded, agreeing with Sal.

 

“Awe…” Morgan stuck out her bottom lip, pouting, but a smile still lingered on her face.

 

“We haven't even ridden half of the rides here yet!”  I complained.

 

Sal winked at me, smiling like he knew a secret.  I raised an eyebrow questionably but before I could say anything he spoke up.  “What if Murr and I went to the boardwalk, flirt with some girls, and just chilled by the pool?  Morgan, you and Q can go ride all the rides you want, and that way  _ I  _ don't have to suffer through it.”

 

“Are you okay with that?”  Morgan looked at Murr with a pleading look.

 

Murr shrugged, but that was all Morgan needed.  She linked arms with me and immediately started walking towards the next ride, the Claw.  She turned and waved to Sal and Murr, but had a large smile on her face.

 

“Hurry!  The line isn’t long.”  Morgan unlinked our arms and dashed in front of me to get a good spot in the line.  I quickened my pace to stay close behind her.  She ended up being right because within 15 minutes we were on the ride.  

 

The Claw had about 8 groups of four chairs all facing towards the center.  Everyone was strapped in, our feet dangling, when the metal floor dropped and the whole ride started turning slowly in a circle.  Gradually, the Claw started to swing higher until it went to a 90° angle.  After a few swings like that, the ride descended and we hopped off.

 

“That was pretty awesome,”  I commented, still feeling the flips in my stomach from the ride.

 

Morgan laughed, rubbing her stomach.  “My tummy is all messed up from that.”

 

“Yeah, mine too.  Hey, there’s another roller coaster!”

 

“Oh, this one is Fahrenheit!  It has a 95° angle drop.”  Morgan had a huge smile on her face and a happy glint in her eyes.  It seemed as though she had a smile plastered on her face every time I looked at her.

 

“Well, what are we still doing here?”  I broke into a jog.

 

The wait for this ride was much longer than the last ride and seemed to go on forever.  I leaned back against the railing, opposite to Morgan.  “This one is going to be pretty fun, but it’s definitely the most intense so far.”

 

“What about Stormrunner?  That one started going really fast within a few seconds!  I definitely wasn't expecting it.”  I shifted to the left more since the line was moving.

 

“Yeah, but I didn't have time to be scared, you know?  With this one, we have to go straight up and it goes so slowly.”  She dragged out ‘slow’ for an emphasis.

 

“Tis true!”  I mocked in an Old English accent.  She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me, but was still smiling.

 

The line moved more so I bent down, motioning for her to go first.  “M’lady,”

 

“Brian, you’re a dork.”

 

“Oh, tis a joke to thy?”  I continued, only to get a reaction from her.

 

“Squire!  I demand thee to stop this…”  she scrunched up her nose at a loss for words.  “Annoying language!”  she finished, resting her hands on her hips in a proud way.

 

“Really?  That's the best you could come up with?”  I shook my head, disappointed. 

 

“Shut up!  The line is moving some more.”

  
  


**Murr’s P.O.V.**

 

I looked up, scanning the pool area for Sal.  I saw him wave me down, next to a few cute girls near the diving boards.  Trying to act casual, I shoved my hands in my pockets moving towards them.

 

“Hey, I was wondering where you went.”  Sal smiled.  The two girls waved to me and introduced themselves, both blonds named Alyssa and Summer.  A third girl walked up to us carrying ice cream.

 

“Hey guys, I'm back!”  She had bright blue eyes and red curly hair pulled up into a bun.  She had on a one-piece black bathing suit with a lace over the stomach.  “And you must be Murr!  Sal told us he had a friend coming.  I'm Maggie!”  She held out her hand for me to shake.

 

The five of us ended up hanging out at the pool, going down waterslides and swimming in the wave pool.  A little after three Morgan and Q came and joined us.

 

Q’s swim shorts were sky blue with little surfboards and palm trees all over them.  Morgan was wearing a two-piece bathing suit.  The high waisted bottoms were pink with green palm tree leaves on them, the top containing black and white strips.

 

Q smiled and waved as the pair approached us.  “What’s up, dudes?”

 

“Nothing much, we’re just chilling.  This is Maggie,” I motioned.  “And those two are Alyssa and Summer.”  I then nodded towards the two blond girls with matching bathing suits.  “Girls, this is Q and Morgan.”

 

Almost immediately, Summer separated herself from Alyssa and virtually latched herself to Q’s side.  “So, you're Q!  That's an interesting name.  Why do they call you that?  I'm from Maryland, what about you?”

 

Seemingly embarrassed, Q took a step backward and scratched the back of his head nervously.  “Well, my last name is Quinn so all my  _ friends _ call me Q.  My name is actually Brian, and I'm from New York.

 

Summer nodded but it didn't look like she was listening, and definitely didn't catch Q’s hint not to call him by his nickname.  “Cool, cool.  So, Q, do you wanna go on some water rides with me?”

 

Catching on to Summer’s game, Morgan cautiously backed away from the two, looking extremely red in the face.

 

“Hey, let's go into the wave pool.”  Sal tried to drive the attention from a flirtatious Summer and oblivious Q to himself, noticing Morgan’s uneasiness.

 

Maggie and I both understood and nodded furiously.  Maggie grabbed Morgan’s hand, leading her away.  “Come on, it’s a lot of fun!”

 

“Yea-” Q started to walk with us but was cut off by Summer.

 

“We’ll catch up, that's okay.”  She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the slides.

 

Maggie and Morgan fell back, letting Sal and Alyssa lead the way.  “Look, I'm super sorry about Summer.  She’s as dumb as they come and has zero self-control.”  She whispered to us.

 

“You don't need to apologize!  It's not your fault, and honestly, it’s Brian’s problem, not ours.”  Morgan forced a laugh and waved her hand.

 

“You clearly have a thing for him.  Girl, I’ve only known you for about 3 minutes and I can already sense the chemistry between you two.”  Maggie rubbed her back, reassuringly.

 

“Uh, there’s nothing.  We’re just really close friends.”  Morgan deflected the comment, clearly believing herself that there was nothing.  Maggie just turned to me and winked, but let the conversation go.

 

Honestly, I know I should be bothered by the whole conversation, but I wasn't.  Maggie was right, there was something between them, and I think inside I’d known it all along.  Morgan and I were just friends, and for the first time in awhile, that didn't bother me. 

  
  


**Q’s P.O.V.**

 

After what seemed like forever, Summer finally excused herself to go to the bathroom.  Relieved, I sat on a bench close to the waterslides in hopes of finding everyone else.

 

“Okay, let’s see here.  There’s five of us, so somebody will have to go alone.  I’d be okay with it.”  A familiar voice spoke.  I knew it was Sal, and when I turned to corner to see them, I let out a huge sigh of relieve.

 

“No, that’s okay!  I’ll sit this one out, don't worry.  This type of stuff isn't really my thing.  I’ll spare you the details but I’m sorta scared of waterslides.”  Morgan motioned for the group to go on without her, then started heading towards my direction.  

 

Quickly I ducked back behind the corner to scare her.  When she got to the edge I jumped out and grabbed her by the waist.

 

“OH, MY GO- Jesus fucking Christ!  You scared me half to death, Brian!”  She crossed her arms, still looking shaken up.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!  I didn't think you’d actually get scared.  Gosh, I'm an idiot.”  I wrapped my arms around her, feeling extremely bad for making her upset.

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry.  Honestly, it was kind of funny,”  She smiled and hugged me back.  “You are an idiot, though.”  She ruffled my hair, smirking.

 

“Shut up.”  I shoved her away from me, laughing.  “So what’s this I hear about being scared of waterslides?”

 

“It’s stupid, but I can't forget about it.  Joe and I were in line one for one of these one days,”  She looked up at the winding blue and yellow tubes.  “I had asked him what happens if you flip off them, and he told me that you scrap against the bumps in the tubes and your skin peels off.  Then, the water pressure makes it impossible to sit up or do anything and you drown.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at her.  “You know that's horribly inaccurate, right?”

 

She tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear, blushing.  “Yeah, it's stupid I know.  Trust me, I know it’s not realistic but every time I try and get on, I get super panicky.”

 

“Okay.  Let’s go.”  He stood up from the bench, offering me a hand.

 

She tilted her head, giving me a weird look, but took my hand.  “Where are we going?”

 

“We are getting you on a waterslide.”

  
  
  



End file.
